


Death Of My Hero.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Scripts/Screenplay/Screenwriting [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Not A Happy Ending, One Shot, Sad One Shot, Supercorp One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Shepherd Logan is out to ruin Lena's life.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Scripts/Screenplay/Screenwriting [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Death Of My Hero.

DEATH OF MY HERO

INT- Day

Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers are in the lab of L-CORP, trying to figure out how to defeat Lex Luthor. 

KARA:  
Have you gotten anything yet, Lena?

Lena shakes her head, frustrated.

LENA:  
No, have you?

Kara lets out a sigh;

KARA:

No, unfortunately, I have not. 

The door of the lab opens and in walks in a mysterious man. He's holding a gun.

Kara's the first to notice him. 

KARA:  
Get behind me, Lena.

Lena stands behind Kara as Kara protectively stands in front of her.

MAN:  
Hello, Supergirl. 

Kara glares.

KARA:  
Who are you? How do you know my secret?

The man laughs.

MAN:  
My name is Shepherd Logan. I know everything about everyone in National City. 

Kara's glare intensifies.

KARA:  
What do you want, Shepherd?

  
Shepherd grins.

SHEPHERD:  
I want to see her.  
(he points at Lena)  
suffer a great loss. 

Kara gulps, trying to show she isn't afraid. 

KARA:  
And how do you intend to do that?

Shepherd grins like the Cheshire Cat.

SHEPHERD:  
This gun.   
(he waves his gun around)  
is filled with enough kryptonite to kill you, Supergirl, with one shot.  
(The way he says Kara's superhero name is almost venomous. )

Lena's eyes grow big with worry.

LENA:  
Kara, he-he could kill you.

Kara shakes her hand, swinging her hand behind her so Lena can grab it. Once she feels Lena's hand, she gives it a tight squeeze. 

KARA:

He won't be able to kill me that easily. 

Shepherd laughs menacingly. 

SHEPHERD:  
Oh aren't you two cute. She's worried about you. 

Kara glares at him stronger.

  
KARA:

What do you want?

SHEPHERD:  
Like I said, I want to see her...  
(he points at Lena)  
suffer. I'm going to make your little Luthor friend suffer something greatly horrifying.   
(he points the gun directly at Kara)

Kara gulps.

KARA:  
It'll take a lot more than just a bullet to kill me, Shepherd. 

Shepherd laughs. 

SHEPHERD:  
Do you know why I'm going to kill you, specifically, Supergirl?

Kara shakes her hand. 

SHEPHERD:  
Because all my life, I've never seen Lena Luthor love someone so much. The way she loves you..   
(he pauses)  
Well, what fun would it be to explain.... 

Shepherd pulls the trigger and 4 bullets go right into Kara's stomach.

Kara screams in pain as she collapses in Lena's arms.

LENA:  
Shit! Kara, hey, it's okay, I'm here.  
(Tears begin to run down her face.)  
I'm right here. 

Shepherd disappears before anyone can say anything else.

KARA:  
He..he shot me. 

LENA:  
Shhhh, I know it hurts. It's okay. I'm going to get you help. 

Lena takes her phone out and tries to dial for help, but she's stopped by a strong pair of hands holding a grasp on her arm.

KARA:  
Don't..

LENA:  
What are you doing, Kara? You need medical attention.

Lena tries again but Kara's grasp is surprisingly strong. 

KARA:  
It's too late, I'm dying.

Lena shakes her head.

LENA:  
No, no you're not.   
(she laughs bitterly)  
You're the only good thing in my life. I'm not going to lose you. 

Kara smiles weakly. 

KARA:  
You know what's funny?

LENA:

No.. what could possibly be funny at a time like this?

KARA:  
I'm dying in the arms of the woman I love. 

LENA:  
Love? 

Kara nods. 

KARA:  
I love you, Lena, I love you a lot. 

LENA:  
I love you too..Please let me help you. 

KARA:  
Kiss me, Lena. 

LENA:  
What? 

KARA:  
Kiss me, I want you to kiss me. 

Lena chokes on a sob and leans in, kissing Kara's lips. The kiss is soft and tender. 

KARA:  
Thank you for being my last kiss.   
(she smiles at Lena weakly, chuckling again)  
I'm sorry to leave.

Lena shakes her head again,

LENA:

You're not leaving. I'm going to get you to the D.E.O and you'll be just fine. 

Kara shakes her head as she reaches up and places a hand on Lena's cheeks. Wiping away her tears as they fall. 

KARA:

I love you.  
(her hand falls to the ground and her eyes shut)

LENA:  
Kara? Shit, Kara, wake up. 

She shakes Kara's body. 

LENA:  
It isn't supposed to end like this damn it. Wake up _Kara Zor EL._

She grabs Kara's shoulders. Crying uncontrollably. 

LENA:  
Wake up, wake up wake up!.  
(she buries her face in Kara's chest.)  
Please don't leave me. You promised you'd always be here for me!! 


End file.
